SUPERNATURAL LOVE!
by inuyashas-number-one-girl
Summary: There once was a girl who wanted a boy to fall in love with her but yet there was something in the way… Is there a way Blaze it can be fixed? (R&R please)


Hey guys sorry I don't own YYH. I really wish I did but I don't so if any changes are in here, you don't have the right to complain about it!!! So before you even start to type you should know that you can't hahahahahah joking but yeah anyway I don't own it so I hope you like it!!!

There once was a girl who wanted a boy to fall in love with her but yet there was something in the way…

Chapter 1:

Blaze knew what she wanted, A young and handsome boy. One who would be kind, sensitive and creative. One who would never for get about an anniversary and dates? The main question was where to find such an honest young man who would fall in love with a girl like her? And how will he get passed her half brother that she has to live with…

First day of school!

"**Yusuke**! Where are my shoes? What did **you** do with them?" Blaze yelled as she ran through the house trying to get ready for school!

"**_Shut up_**! I didn't do anything with them they should be right bye the _front door_ where you always put them!!!** _Dumbass_**!!!" Yusuke yelled as he sat there watching T.V.

"Oh…I should have looked there oops…sorry Yusuke!!! She said as she put on her shoes. "So…my first day of school…you know I might have some of **your **classes!! Lucky me I have some one to study with huh Yusuke?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah what ever just remember **_people don't know we're brother and sister_** so don't go saying we are ok?" he said as he changed channels.

"Ok, but I still don't get why I can't –" she said before she was interrupted.

"Because if you do then you might get**_ hurt_** or **_kidnapped_** or something like that and I'm gonna have to come save** your** sorry ass" he said as he turned the T.V. off.

"But I can protect myself and you should know that after all I did save **your ass** one time now didn't I?" she said in a cocky way.

"Yeah right I could have done it. So just **_shut up_** and **_deal with it_** oh and if any one asks you out one the first day say **_no._** That or bring them to**_ me_** and I'll see if you can go out with them **_ok_**?" he said as he pulled his shirt off to go change.

"**Fine** but trust me nobody at your weird school is going to like me. Even if they did I would rather go back to my **private school** they have really **cute** boys there" she said as she put his shirt in the hamper. "Oh and hurry up we only have about one hour before school starts!!" she yelled as Yusuke walked into the bathroom.

At school

As they walked to school they talked about what kind of people would be at this new school of hers. Out of everything Yusuke said she wasn't going to like this school. Blaze came from a privet school, where the boys are proper and caring. Not where the boys have one-night stands with random girls they thought were kind of cute. Blaze didn't want to go to this school.

"Quit your whining you **_little brat_**. **_Shut up_** and **_just deal_** with it you'll get used to this school. Just to tell you, your not going back to your _old school_. At least not when** I'm** taking care of **you**." He said as they walked up to the school.

"Why do you have to treat me like I'm a **five-year** **old**? I'm _a year_ younger than you!!!! The thing that surprises me is that I _skipped_ a grade why didn't **you**? Are you really that **_stupid_**? Or is it, that you just can't match **your little sister's intelligence**? " She asked as she saw all the kids hanging out in the front of the school.

As Blaze said that Yusuke fell over. He then quickly got up brushed his self off and acted like it was not big deal. He was embarrassed on the inside you could tell by the full on red crimson face.

Blaze looked at the kids. She wasn't impressed. There was a really ugly kid with really ugly orange hair. It looked worse than a _mop head_. "Anyway like I said I'm **not **going to like it here!" Blaze said as she walked off.

"Wow and I thought she **wouldn't** know where to go on the_ first day_," Yuske said as he walked over to Kuwabara. "Hey what's up man **seen** any thing lately?

"Hey man. I don't think your woman likes me... She gave me a **_nasty_** **_look_**, then took off." Kuwabara said as he looked at Yusuke. "Hey I thought you and _Keiko_ were still going out or are you **_cheating_** on her?" he asked giggling uncontrollably. "Man when she finds this out she will totally **kill** you man!!!"

"No Blaze is not my '_woman._' She's a friend and she ran off because of your hair. She doesn't really like** anyone** here." Yusuke complained." Well you can't really blamer her either its her _first day_." Kuwabara said trying to back her up." But **I** wasn't like that on my first day** I** was an **ass kicking bully**, not a _shy little boy_." Yusuke said as he watched her walking toward first hour. "I hope she does well today," He said to himself.

"Well _Yusuke_ was right this school doesn't have _too many_ **ugly** looking guys. Some of them are quite cute." Blaze thought to herself. She didn't know who to talk to or what to do so she just stood in the halls waiting for the bell for first hour to ring. A cute boy named Yuushuu walked up to her in the hallway. He was tall, had brown hair, and intense green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Yuushuu. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" he asked seeming pretty interested in this girl.

"Yes, I'm Blaze, I am _new _but still, I'm **ready** to take on the school year." She said in a cocky way as she stood straight up and looked him in the eye. She wasn't going to seem shy in any way possible. She wanted to make some friends fast so she wouldn't seem like a _loser_. So she took what she could get, for _once_ she didn't throw a **fit **either! "I don't really know my way around school and I don't have any _real_ friends... **Yet**. How about **_you_**?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Well I have a lot of friends and maybe I can show you around the school sometime… Today? You should hang around us at lunch maybe you would like it there, its an offer that you might want to take. You never know you might enjoy yourself." He said as he walked into the classroom.

"Maybe, I will…. wait this is your first period class too? _Cool_!" she said as she ran up beside him. They continued talking till the bell wrong. They then sat down in their seats and waited to be taught to.

In walked Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke scanned the room then saw his little sister. He walked over to the guy sitting next to her. "Move" he said staring at the guy.

"Sorry I didn't know this seat was yours" Yuushuu said as he got up. "We'll go find different seats." He said looking at Blaze.

"**Nope** _she stays_, you go … **now**!" he said to the Yuushuu's face.

"Fine I'll go, but we're still on for_ lunch_ right?" he said as he looked back before walking away.

"Yeah don't worry about it I'll find you... Some where" she said. After that she turned to Yusuke what was that for, besides don't you sit by your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to get Yusuke to move to another seat.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Keiko isn't here today so your stuck with me and –" Yuske said right before Blaze started yelling.

"**_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww_**! What's _he_ doing here? With that **nasty red sponge** on his head! It looks like it's going to** eat** me!" she said as she scooted away from Kuwabara.

"Are you all **done** over there** I** would like to start teaching **my class** if you don't _mind_." Mrs. Kaoky said as she stood their glaring at them for the moment. From that point on Mrs. Kaoky would keep an _eye_ on the three on them just to make sure they **didn't** make any **_trouble_**. At least, not in** her**, class.

" **You know that you are really stubborn!** I can't believe you would do that to a _brand new student_!" Blaze wouldn't stop yelling at him for the rest of the period. She wanted to make friends not enemies, not like Yusuke does. She wanted to be, not popular, but some what noticed in a cool way.

"**_Shut up_** that guys was going to **knock you up** any way. Just be_ glade_ that** I** stopped him before **he** tried _anything_!" Yusuke said in his normal cocky voice.

Later at lunch

"Hey **Blaze** there you are!!! I've been _looking_ for you. You have to meet the guys!!!" Yuushuu said as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

As they stopped she saw who and what kind of people Yuushuu hangs around. She was fairly impressed; Yuushuu hangs out with the pretty boys and the preppy girls. The only problem was that Blaze hated, with a burning passion, preps. Not so much just preps but the preps that never seem to do anything but gossip, and that's what kind of preps these girls were. She couldn't stand their _voices_, their_ giggling_, or their _hugging_ and saying, "_I love you_" to each other.

All the boys were nice looking. They stared at Blaze till she spoke. "Hello, I'm Blaze it's very nice to meet you." She said shyly. She didn't want to come off shy but she couldn't help it. The preps giggled and the boys stood up to great her.

"Hello Blaze, I'm Rojinko. I take it from the way _Yuushuu_ introduced you, that you are **new** to this school. Well maybe **I** can show **you** around some time,** I** am the **_student council vice president_**." He said as if he knew everything about the school.

"Thank you, but I'm sure **Yuushuu** was going to do that _for_ me." She said with a smile on her face. As soon as she said that the _preps glared_ at her. The boys didn't seem to mind but they were jealous that Yuushuu got to her first. The preps were in love with Yuushuu. They **loved** him, every _inch _of his body.

One of the preps whispered **something** into a boy's ear. After that she walked off as the rest of the preps followed. Blaze guessed that she was their "_leader_".

"Don't mind them, they can get **a little** **pushy** around _new_ girls." Kyushu's said "Sorry I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Kyushu, I'm the _student council president_. I would hope to talk to you more some time but, I must go attend a school meting, Rojinko you must come to this meeting too." He said as he walked off in toward the main office of the school.

"Have **you** already eaten? If **you** haven't **I'll** go get **you** some food." Yuushuu said as he looked at her.

"Umm I _haven't_ eaten but I'm sure I'm o… K" was all she could get out before Yuushuu took off running to go get some food.

Now she was left with nothing but sitting in the shade and waiting for really gross school food. That's when the trouble started.

"I thought I would find **you** here! Where have you been _pip-squeak_? I've been looking **every where** for you!" Yusuke said as he yelled in her face.

"I've been _enjoying_ my lunch if **you** don't mind. Now go away! You said that you don't want anyone to know the **big** secret, but you're making pretty damn obvious to every one here!" she said yelling back at him.

Yusuke stopped to think. But nothing came to mind. How was he going to get Blaze out of this group. He couldn't think of anything. Was he going to let her hang around them or was he going to send her back to her old school?

"_Hey, Hey_ hold on a sec!!! Your, **Yusuke**, that one guys who can **_beat someone to a pulp with only one arm!_**" Yuushuu said as soon as he got back with some food. "Why are you always picking on **her**?" he asked. "When will you just learn to **back off** girls man. You're not going to make any good friendship with those kind of actions." Yuushuu said as he sat next to Blaze.

"**Get away **from her **punk**, or else you'll get a beating. That beating **won't** be **just from me either**." Yusuke said as Yuushuu ran off. "Now back to where **we** were. I have **somebody** you _need_ to meet **after** school. Meet me in the front and we'll walk there **ok**?" Yusuke asked making sure Blaze was listening.

"Yeah I guess, **who** is this guy? Is he like one of **us**? _Yusuke_?" Blaze asked as he walked away.

"You'll see after school, that is **if you're on time**!!!" Yusuke warned.

Right after that the bell wrong and Blaze had to get to her 6th period class, in a hurry to. "**Crap** I don't know where it is. Yuushuu never showed me thanks to **_Yusuke_**!!! Damn you Yusuke!!! **Stubborn asshole**!!!" Blaze said as she ran off to try to find her next class.

When she entered she noticed that the preps, that **didn't** like her were sitting all together laughing out loud. She didn't know how to get that popular and how to get that many friends. "I wonder what **Yusuke** was talking about earlier?" getting totally of topic.

"Is this guy gonna be like a **big huge ugly beast** or a nice **_normal height softy_**, or is he going to be like a **short little troll who tries to kill you** even though he only has _pebble to throw at you_?" she giggled to herself when she though about the troll.

"**Class**, please sit. **We **are about to begin." Mrs. Tokanawa said before putting papers on her desk. In this class she didn't know anyone besides those preps. Which she wasn't going to go talk to any time soon. So for the whole class period she just sat and took notes. Every once in a while she thought she was being watched. She looked out through the window she was sitting next to and saw nothing.

What blaze didn't know was that she** was** being watched, and it wasn't any of the students. It wasn't Yusuke either!!!

I though you guys might like the little cliffy i put at the end! It will make want more! he he he he he... Any who i'll be putting the seconde chapter up soon! I'm working on it right now!!! go me!!! (R&R please )


End file.
